And I Will Protect You
by MissAntelope
Summary: A one shot about the team's encounter with a shooter who has been tracking Shawn. A rainy day calls for a sad story. T to be safe.


**A/N: Ok thanks for clicking on this story! It might be a one shot but I just want to write it. It has been a pretty low day so I was to write a sad story. I just feel like it.**

**Ok, so I usually write for Percy Jackson, but I today I thought I would venture out of my realm.**

**I'm sorry if it is depressing and has a horrible ending, but I'm just trying stuff out. Enjoy! **

Juliet's POV:

We were waiting for our food and Shawn was making the most ridiculous jokes. Which didn't work really well since we were trying to concentrate on our case.

"Lassie, what do you say we order some pumpkin shakes. I have a delicious coupon for Pumpkin shakes. Jules? You want some?" He stood up from the booth.

"Spencer, I swear, you need to shut up or I'm going to loose it." My partner said. I could see the anger bubble in his eyes.

"Kid, go get something." Henry said. He was sitting right across from me and waved Shawn and Gus off. They left and went back to the ordering desk.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Carlton asked again while shuffling the papers laid out on the table in front of us. I took a sip of my soda and looked at the case files again.

"Because Shawn wanted a shake." Gus said and pulled his coat a little tighter around his waist.

The last week, we have been stuck on a case. A masked man entered hotel room and brutally killed a woman who was in town for a business trip. Her body was found by the cleaning crew. Her family was notified and when the corner came and brought her body to Woody, he confirmed that she was choked then shot. We have had a close chase in pursuit when Shawn had found a few clues that led to his house but by the time we chased him onto the freeway entrance, he was long gone. Shawn has been finding lots of clues. Our culprit is not careful about his surroundings.

"Do we have to go everywhere this guy says just because he is the Psychic?" Carlton asked, but nobody answered. I looked at Shawn. I have been glad we have been dating for a while. It ties up some loose strings and everything feels right.

Shawn thanked the fast food lady handing him the shake and he turned around to walk to our table. That one swift move caught him off guard. I watched as his face change from it's usual joking self to the stone cold fear filled one, which I rarely see.

"Henry…" I said. He looked into my eyes and followed my gaze to the terrified psychic standing by the refill machine.

I then looked at where Shawn was looking at. There was a black jeep that was carelessly parked in the handicapped parking spot. A black jeep… A black jeep with no plates.

"Carlton, it's the masked murderer." I said. He started to pull his gun but it was too late. The man had a ski mask pulled over his head and approached with a gun. Carlton pulled gun and stood up. I followed and the sight of Lassiter's and the masked man's gun made everybody freak out in the fast food restaurant.

The families and people at the tables hid underneath and piped a scream. The people behind the cash register slowly backed away with their hands up. Our table, Lassiter had his gun cocked, Henry, Gus and I were standing beside the table tensely.

"I told you to stay out of my business, Psychic." His voice was gravely and deep.

"What can I say, I like other's business." He joked with a trembling voice.

"Shut up, Psychic." He said.

The next events happened within a moment. It all felt like slow motion. The man held his gun up and pointed it at Shawn. I looked in his eyes, and Shawn told me through his look to stay put. The ring of his gun shot off and I watched as Shawn's body shook with the impact of the bullet.

The screams of the customers was really loud and Carlton took off after the man on foot. They ran towards the door and were gone within a second.

Gus, Henry and I turned are attention to Shawn. He placed a hand on a small red hold in his chest as it started to blossom through his plaid button up shirt. I felt numb as I watched his body drop to the floor.

"SHAWN!" I screamed. Henry was at his son's side in a second and I told the nearest man to call an ambulance. The cashier held up a work phone.

"The ambulance is on it's way." He said. I ran to Shawn.

He was laying on the floor on his back.

"Stay with me, buddy." Gus said. He was standing by his feet and Henry was leaning over his beloved son trying to stop the bleeding. His hand was pressed on Shawn's chest so hard it looked like Shawn was having a hard time breathing.

My stomach dropped and I swallowed my fear then ran to his side opposite of Henry.

"Oh hey, Jules." He choked a bit on his words.

"The ambulance is almost here, Shawn." I told him. He nodded a bit and swallowed which looked like a hard thing to do.

"The thing I see… The ceiling of a restaurant I don't remember the name of." He said.

"We are at a Jack-n-the-box, Shawn." Gus added.

"Oh yeah, we should take some of the ketchup packets." He said with green glassy eyes.

"Shawn, stay awake!" Henry pleaded and I could see that he was holding back a wrecking sob. I watched as Shawn's eyes started to close slowly. Henry pleaded for him to stay awake and keep his eyes open.

We kept him awake for the next few minutes and the sirens could be heard a few blocks away. The blood was leaking out quickly and there was no way to stop it. Shawn's shirt was now covered in blood and the blue plaid was all mixed and red. Henry's fingers were soaked with what I wanted to be paint.

I realized that I was gripping Shawn's limp fingers as we stayed with him on the floor.

"Gus, it is a very nice ceiling you know." He said quietly.

"Shawn, please!" The tears were coming faster now. Henry gave up on the wound and gathered his son in his arms. He closely rocked him on the floor and I still had Shawn's hand. He squeezed my fingers one last time and I saw one last shaking breath run through him.

And he was gone.

The paramedics burst through the door and rushed to his aide. I stumbled backwards and I felt Gus wrap his arms around me. I buried my face in his shoulder and he didn't care that some of Shawn's blood stained his shirt.

"Sir, we need to get in here." The man with the supplies from the ambulance said. He had his hand on Henry's shoulder and was trying to get him to reason with him. "We can try to help." He said again and Henry dropped his limp body to the ground. I watched in horror as Shawn's head lolled towards the windows.

His eyes were closed. I don't know if I could handle seeing his lifeless eyes in front of me. That would be to much. This was horrible, seeing him like this and I just wanted it to stop. I have seen a lot of dead bodies in my years as a cop. None of them came connected to such strong feelings as the man laying on the floor right now.

The only thing running through my head was '_I will protect you'. _I remember saying _'And I will protect you'. _I watched the Paramedics sit back on their haunches in defeat. The dreadful words 'call it' came from the sad looking man on his knees next to Shawn. I had not been able to protect him and I had felt like I had failed. All my life, the only thing I do is protect the citizens of Santa Barbra and I had taken advantage of the thought that I could protect the people closest to me.

Henry choked in his words and ran towards his body and cradled him in his arms. I heard him mumbling his name and I fell to my knees and bent over my legs. I felt empty inside. It was not something I was used to feeling and I wished it would stop.

"Let's go home." Gus said. His face was tear streaked as well and he was constantly wiping them away. His voice was shot and trembling.

"Henry…?" I was barely able to breathe.

"He will be ok." He said and helped to pick me up.

On our way out of the restaurant, I felt a twinge of guilt and pain in my heart looking back at the people putting a black bag on a stretcher. I saw Henry stand up from where he was on the floor. His hands were shaking and a man put a big blanket over his shoulders and sat him down in the nearest booth.

"Come on." Gus said and he opened the blueberry's locks. We sat in the front seats but before we could go we broke down in the front seat.

I looked out of the window and it had started to rain. The windshield had looked like it was crying as well. That was when I picked myself up. I was going to get over this. It would be impossible to ever forget someone like Shawn and he will always be with me.

**A/N: Ok thanks for everything! Have a wonderful day : ) I don't really care if I don't get any reviews, I was just trying stuff. Anyways, I want to thank all the veterans who serve/served in the lab. Thank you keeping our freedom safe. If you know a veteran let them know that you appreciate their service.**

**Have a wonderful life!**


End file.
